


Summer Heat

by Springkink (Zebra)



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Beta Wanted, Community: springkink, F/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Springkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot and Elisa seeks relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhen before Hunter's Moon. This one was very slippery, all other fics had a clear path only changing in the details, but this one totally switched tracks several times.
> 
> Written for the prompt:  
> Gargoyles, Goliath/Eliza: Wing!kink - "Help me touch the sky..."

The air was hot and dry, the sun hadn't yet finished his path to settle for the night.

Elisa had the night off, a welcome chance to spend some time with her currently stony friends. Even they had been bothered by the heat wave and had switched from their usual berths to the north side of the clock tower. The sun had beaten down so relentlessly on them during the day that Goliath had gotten the Gargoylian equivalent of a heat stroke.

But now he was outside of the sun's glare and pleasantly cold against her body. He rested in a half crouch, his wings slightly spread. Elisa leaned against his broad back, her cheek rested between his wings, her naked midriff and bare legs pressed against him.

Leisurely she stroked a wing as far as she could reach, the surface rough and uneven, more like brick than polished marble. A difference to his soft and even skin during the night. She dragged her fingers along the bones at the top his wing. The bones were a marvel, strong enough to keep the wings carrying this behemoth, yet at the same time flexible and yielding, so the wings could lay like a monarch's cape across Goliath's shoulders.

Elisa rubbed herself more firmly against his stone-cold form. A satisfied sigh escaped her.

This was surely the only bearable place she had been in for days.

When she caressed the joints where his wing met his back, powerful muscles rippled under lavender skin. A deep rumble vibrated against her front.

Goliath turned his head sideways to glance at her.

Her finger tips wandered over the large planes of his wings, a shiver ran through the appendages, but they weren't snatched away from her.

"What are you doing, Elisa?"

Goliath's question was a deep, delicious growl she felt throughout her body. His tail snaked around her ankle, its tip stroking her shin. It was her turn to shiver in delight.

"Letting a soft summer breeze cool me down after the heat of the day."

Her playfully innocent reply was met with an amused snort.

"If you wish for the winds to caress you, allow me to assist you."

Goliath stepped off the parapet, it took Elisa a few seconds to get her bearings lest she fall down from the tower. Goliath had circled back, hovering on an updraft before her.

Minutely his eyes glowed white, another appreciative rumble escape him as he took her in. She angled herself so that he might get the best view of her slightly muscled belly, of long and powerful legs, of soft hair spilling over her exposed shoulders.

The look in his eyes made her happy and warmed her. She had been attracted to him, yet she had been unsure whether he would see her in the same light.

"Come, my Elisa."

She took his out-stretched hand and was lifted off the tower and against his body.

But instead of being carried the usual way, she found her back snug to his chest. One of his hands pressed her knees against his body, while the other was splayed across her midriff. Her stomach muscles rippled wherever the sharp points of his claws touched her skin, one his fingers had crept slightly beneath her top.

"Now, Detective, lets whether we can't relieve the heat you are feeling."

He rumbled dark and enticing, Elisa felt anything but getting colder.

Without a warning he let himself fall, she gasped and held onto his arm, despite knowing that he would never let her fall.

Off they where on a wild ride through the moonlit Manhattan. Spins and twists had her feeling like on a rollercoaster, he would climb slowly on the currents, just to plunge down again. The wind was whipping against her, goosebumps appeared on her skin.

With each new fall he would angle himself slightly different, the wind howling in slightly different tone along his wings. Whenever they reached the bottom his fall, she would feel the drag against her body, but he kept a sure hold on her, fighting Earth's claim on her. His claws dug into her skin, small painless prickles reminding her how dangerous he could be.

She relaxed in his grip, letting go of his arms and instead twisting around as far as she could, reaching up to trace his ears and brow spurs. His soft purrs send pleasant vibrations into his body, he smiled appreciatively down at her.

That's when she saw it hanging above them.

A cloud, a single cloud hanging low on an otherwise cloudless heaven. It look fluffy and soft, almost like a big pillow one could lie on.

"Goliath, bring us up there." She pointed to the cloud. "Help me touch the sky."

"Anything for you, my Elisa."

He rubbed his cheek against her hair before starting to climb, switching currents and thermals ever so often to reach his goal.

Eventually they passed the cloud. Elisa saw it underneath her getting closer and closer, finally she reached out and stroked the yielding material. It felt like Cagney's pelt, soft and warm.

Deeper still they went, till it enclosed them fully, stroking lightly against her skin, like her finest satin bed clothes.

Manhattan appeared before her, as they left the cloud, glittering in the darkness.

And then they fell.

Elisa yelped, clutching once again at his arm.

Goliath laughed, his wings closed around her. The claws on his wings blunter than the ones on his hands, yet still they elicited warmth spreading where they touched her body. The claws keeping her steady, moved against her as they were in free fall, Manhattan looming closer and closer. His wings caressed her slowly, instead of spreading to catch the wind and stop the fall.

"Goliath!"

They passed the first skyscrapers.

"Trust me."

He rumbled unhurried.

The pavement dominated her view.

She closed her eyes.

A loud boom.

Her stomach dropped.

She opened her eyes. His wings once again bore them, pavement raced mere centimeters beneath her, then he found a thermal, lifting them up again over the roof tops of smaller buildings.

The adrenaline was racing through her.

"That'll be a feast for the tabloids: Winged Beast Ravages Innocent Maiden."

She said flippantly, playing over the fright she felt just a few moments ago.

Displeasure could be heard in his rumble.

"Surely an unpleasant affair for the maiden."

She had said the wrong thing. They leveled out, flying antics apparently forgotten.

She leaned her head against his chest, looking up at his stoic expression.

Elisa kept her tone light.

"A beast ravaging a maiden, probably. But I wonder about a Gargoyle ravaging a maiden."

She didn't know where she got to courage for those words. A few seconds passed as he stared expressionlessly down at her, but then that slightly devious smirk appeared on his face again.

Swiftly she found herself laid out on a convenient ledge, one of his hands kept both of hers trapped above her head, the other used to brace him above her.

His tail snaked around her bare legs, trapping them, while its tip tickled her calf.

"Your ravaging will be pleasant indeed."

He smiled roguishly. Before she could come up with a reply, his mouth was nibbling on her neck. Canines scrapping against her skin, carefully biting.

The heat which their flight had dissipated was nothing compared to the heat welling up inside her. Once again he brought his extra set of appendages into play. His wing fingers stroking her flanks, slipping underneath her top to caress the underside of her breast.

She mewled and moaned as the heat pooled in her. A groan of his own escaped him, but she barely registered the aroused timbre when one of his wing fingers pressed between her legs, stroking and pushing through her shorts.

He was driving her insane.

She squirmed. His hand tucked her upwards, keeping her hands together, while his tail tucked her downwards, keeping her legs from opening to him.

He was an unbearable blanket of warmth above and against her. His mouth still busy with her neck, growling against her and biting down whenever she tried to break free from him.

Her breathing was harsh and came in short gasps.

She felt too hot.

She couldn't bear it any longer, yet relief still escaped her.

The ominous sound of stone broke through her haze.

Elisa had only the blink of an eye to throw herself away as Goliath broke free of the stone encasing him during the day.

She blinked a few times to get her bearings. Reality was slow to penetrate her arousal.

A confused reality looking down at her sitting covered in stone shards.

"Elisa, what happened?"

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
